The present invention relates to electrical resistors and, more in particular, to resistors having improved end caps, or terminal members, and to a method of making improved electrical resistors. The present resistors are of the type that have a resistance element, or core, of a material of the desired electrical conductivity and have conductive end caps, or terminal members, adapted to be connected in an electrical circuit by being detachably secured between a pair of spring clips, clamps or other mounting.
Such resistors have been in use over a long period of time. Typically, they are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,864,336, Bradley, and 2,385,702, Hediger, et al.
Previously, such resistors were assembled by metallizing the resistance element, or core member, along a portion of the perimeter and end to provide good electrical contact with the end caps. The prior art resistors have an inherent arcing problem in that a corona is produced at the boundary line of the core member and the metallized end. Such corona ionized the surrounding air, thus promoting arcing, particularly when the resistor is exposed to high voltage conditions.